


What I Want Is What You, What You Need Is What I Want

by Neorulez



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Post-War, Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: After Ike defeated Ashera, he alongside the other members of the Greil Mercenaries go home that is when Ike and Soren suddenly leave. What will await the two in the world unknown?





	What I Want Is What You, What You Need Is What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to post this story on here. :) Hope you enjoy it. I only have done one chapter so far, but hoping to do other chapters as time goes on. Feel free to give me constructive criticism.

It was midday and the sun was on it's highest point of the day. In a dimly lit forest laid a mercenary castle where dwelled a group of skilled fighters living among it. Amongst the group were twelves mercenaries in total. They all were around a table, chewing on a fried rabbit that the chiefs of Greil mercenaries, which were Oscar and Mist cooked up. They finally got back home after defeating Ashera, the dark goddess. It was an eventful day upon the goddess defeat, and neither of mercenaries stick around to say their farewells, it would've been too sad to go through, considering fact the group had been gone for three years straight until finally appearing out of nowhere for Queen Elincia's aid during Crimea's civil war. Especially for Ike. He knew Elincia would be distraught to know he had left before the after party began but she needed to know he didn't have a choice in matter. Alright, alright, so he did had a chance yet the Hero wasn't one who stuck around for parties, he really wasn't. After everything he hears from Zelgius, Sephiran, Ashera, and Yuns, he had reached a breaking point. He was indecisive of his decisions whether or not if he should leave yet with his tactician around it wasn't as hard. Towards the end Ike decided he will leave everything behind for something new. For something new. Other mercenaries could take care of themselves, or one each other. Even Mist can handle her own, she's strong even more after Mad King's War. She evolved into a young woman. There isn't a point to stick around anymore.

Slowly but surely, the leader of Greil Mercenaries rose from his seat, everyone looked at him quizzically, wondering what Ike was about to say.

"Listen up everyone I have a confession to make," started Ike. Taking a deep breath he grimace at his sister sadly, including, the others. "I am leaving Tellius for good and Soren my only companion I am allowing is coming with me."

"What?!" Mist screamed in horror. Her hands clasped her face as those beautiful turquoise eyes of hers widened as if they were about to bulge out in a matter of minutes. She bristled. "Ike, you dastard, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"

"Mist, please." Ike sympathized. He was bound to tell her sooner or later of why he feel like leaving is the only way to go.

Under the circumstances they are currently in, it was okay for them to leave one another besides Ike was leaving for good intentions.

"Rest assured Mist, Soren is with Ike so he won't do anything to reckless, or so I hope." Titania joked, humorlessly.

Mist narrowed her eyes into slits as she glare at Ike threateningly. "Fine, She huffed. "Leave but remember I will always be here when you come back!" Tears poured down her cheeks after she said that.

"It's alright Mist, I will protect you from this point on." Body soothed her lovingly with his muscled hand.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Gratie whistled. He gave the reaver a coquettish look. "So did you and Mist you know what yet?" The marshal questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

A blush play it's way across the couple's cheeks as they looked at each other before looking away.

"No," came a petulant mumbled from Boyd. "Not yet at least."

"I'm impress Boyd so you're a man after all." Shinion joked, sarcastically.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Rolf asked, excitedly.

"Uh we already got married bro." The reaver sort of felt bad about it too. Especially since he was the closest one to his wife besides Ike. "Sorry, we didn't tell ya." He apologized.

The youngest mercenary blinked. "Why," He questioned. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Well shit Peawee," sighed Boyd. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Rolf gave his older brother a quizzical look. Still, he didn't understand what his brother was saying. "Huh?" He uttered out.

"T.H.E.Y. as I.N. Mist and Body thought Y.O.U L.I.K.E. M.I.S.T. thus they thought you would be heartbroken so they got married secretly." Mia spelled out slowly in hopes of smaller marksman would understand.

"What?" Rolf gawked at the brunette and his brother.

"I didn't want to break your heart so I didn't tell you, or anyone actually." The valkyrie conceded, sadly. Her eyes asserted from the marksman's eyes.

"It's alright Mist, Boyd, everyone." The lime green haired mercenary beamed at his fellow mercenaries happily. "I'm fine really." He admitted. Closing his eyes, he tried to process everything into his head. "There's nothing to apologize for." The way he looked, everyone figured he was alright for the exceptional of Shinion.

Nowadays the older marksman knew Rolf like a book. He knows when he sad or angry, the man just knows. Unlike everyone else, Shinion can tell when something is wrong with his pupil.

"Anyway, Ike, we should be leaving before it gets nightfall." Soren said at last. It is best if they leave now than later.

"But you just got here!" Oscar protested.

"Don't leave yet I haven't even got a chance to fight you yet!" The swordmaster whined.

"Maybe some other time Mia?" Ike decided a fight with the blue haired girl would be for later or whenever he sees her again.

"But you guys haven't healed from the fight yet!" Rhys fussed.

"Don't worry about it, I got Soren." The leader of Greil mercenaries winked at the arch sage.

Everyone looked at Soren as if he knew what Ike had meant.

"I got it handle, promise." The tactician guaranteed.

"If Soren says he's got than Ike will be fine." The Gold Knight confirmed.

"Titania's right." Mist agreed, nodding her head. The other mercenaries agreed as well.

"Before you guys leave, cheers for us defeating Ashera!" Gatrie hollered.

An uproar broke out soon afterwards and glasses clink with each other as everyone smiled at one another before drinking their drinks.

"So if you didn't like Mist than who did you like? Tell me, tell me! I gotta know!" Mia wailed. She shook Rolf frantically.

"Yeah, tell us please." Mist said, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

This brought everyone's attention.

"Well since it's you guys I guess I can tell you." Rolf supposed, grinning slyly. Inhaling the air into his nose and out from his mouth, he looked at everyone who eagerly listened, even Shinion looked interested. "Well it's someone we know." He gave a hint.

"Is it Ileana?" Ike guessed

The younger marksman shook his head no.

"Or Marcia?" Mist reckoned.

"Perhaps Aimee." Titania figured it had to be the shop girl due to the fact Rolf always around her when she saw them.

"No, absolutely no! No! No! No! No way! That's just God no! No way in hell!" Shinion interjected, indignantly.

Somehow the older marksman gave off a vibe that he was pissed.

"If it isn't Aimee, or Marcia nor Ileana than who is it?" Body growled, impatiently.

"Well his name starts with an S and ends an N." Rolf indicated.

"Soren!" Mia exclaimed.

The arch sage made a face.

"Eww no, sorry Soren." It was an immediate response Rolf had in stored.

"None taken." The arch sage replied.

"Aww snap I thought had it!" The trueblade muttered.

"You were not even close Mia." Rhys said, sweat dropping.

"I was too!" the swordsman argued.

"Sure you were." Boyd supposed, sarcastically.

"Ugh I'm dying to know! Just tell us!" whimpered Gatrie.

"Since you're begging I supposed I can tell you." Student of Shinion jested, cockily.

"You are a little cocky little bastard, aren't you?" The long haired marksman snorted.

"Shinion," gasped Oscar. "Don't cuss in front of Rolf!"

"It's already too late my brother, our younger brother has been tainted!" Husband of Mist yelled.

"But still." Former Royal Knight Crimea said.

"Anyways, who do you like?" The brunette resumed back to conversation.

"I like Uncle Shinion!" The lime green haired boy declared. He tackled his teacher into a hug causing other to fall off his chair.

"What?!" Boyd screeched.

"Shouldn't you like someone near your age like Mist for an example." Titania reasoned with the marksman about this explanation.

"I like Shinion and only Shinion!" Rolf stated.

"Shinion, do something!" Oscar barked.

"How am I in this?" Teacher of Rolf questioned.

"Because you're a sicko that converted our little brother to your twisted and sick ways!" The fighter retorted.

"Shinion, did no such thing!" Rolf defended his teacher lickety split.

Startled by this, Shinion ruffled his student's hair. "You're getting mature by the day, good job kid." He praised.

"Uncle Shinion, you're the best! I want to he just like you when I get older. You're very talented especially at bows so since I have a passion for bows, I want to be just like you!" His student babbled on and on.

"Pardon us, we will be taken our leave." Soren excused himself as he stood up to tucked in his chair. Shortly afterwards Ike raise from his seat as well.

"Goodbye everyone, we will miss you dearly." Ike told them before walking towards the door alongside Soren.

"Be safe!" Mist called out.

"Don't die!" Mia shouted.

"Protect each other with your lives!" Rhys bellowed.

With that being said, the two left, vanishing into the darkness completely. Probably never to be seen, or heard of again. Meanwhile back in the castle an argument arise shortly after.

"You can't like Shinion! He's too old and too wrong for you! You hear so suck it up and go find an actual chick! Just because Shinion has long hair, long legs, and seemingly slight features doesn't mean he is a she, understand?" Boyd tried to talk some sense into his younger brother if it was possible.

"I do understand but I like Uncle Shinion so there!" Rolf said, hotly. He stuck his tongue at his brother childishly and crossed his hands.

"Rolf, please all Boyd is saying is he thinks it's sort of weird for you to like some years past your junior." Oscar explained, simplicity.

"Why do you like me anyway?" Shinion wondered. Was the kid kidding? Perhaps causing scene for attention. Yup, that's it. Rolf knows Oscar leaving to return as a Royal Knight in Crimea. Boyd has Mist. To be practical Rolf is going to be alone without his brothers. Left behind like always.

"W—W—W-Well... I... I...I... uh... I.. um...I...I..." Rolf fiddled with his fingers as he looked up, his eyes wandering elsewhere from his teacher. His heart started beating rapidly, he felt as if he was on a verge towards an heart attack.

Dull brown eyes stared at him emotionlessly. And so it came to this... the student of the master marksman didn't want to say something stupid. Ironically enough he shouldn't have never said who he like in first place or he wouldn't be in this situation. Situations were meant to be difficult however Rolf never thought it would be this hard. Confessions were supposed to easy nevertheless when Shinion's around it makes twice as harder.

"Damn. . ." He liked Shinion for the longest of time. Or so he thought. Why oh why was he indecisive?

"Anyways," Soon, too soon, Titania decided to change the subject for good of everyone. "We should eat are food and enjoy the time we have left with Soren and Ike after all they are leaving us." A gentle yet sad grimace graced upon the corners of Gold Knight's lips.

Once this was settled, they finished eating their food and it was about time to say their farewells rest of other Greil Mercenaries but before anyone could even murmur or mutter a farwell, Mist suddenly stood from her seat, she walked towards the door then started running after her brother. Everyone in the room sighed.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Rolf asked, looking at Body.

"Nah," The husband of Mist waved his hand to side dismissively. "Sometimes you just have to let person you love go."

"Don't you think, you should have given a proper goodbye to everyone, especially your sister Ike." Infamous tactician of the Greil Mercenaries mentioned.

"Well I am not a guy to say much when it comes to goodbyes, well I guess I will see you when I see you," Ike kidded, jocularly. Sad to hear that nobody even laugh or blink an eye at his attempt to make a jest. "Uh, Soren, that was supposed to be funny."

"Ike, you dastard," Afar he heard his sister weep loudly as she ran over to her brother before slapping him across face, leaving, a fairly noticeable red hand-mark on his face. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she hiccuped a few more seconds trying to get herself together. Altogether, in attempts to stop crying, she only cried harder and harder. "Y—Y-You s-s—said w-we w-would..." Constantly she kept stuttering, and it was difficult to hear what she actually wanted to say,

Her brother's eyes widened. He knew what she was going to say. It's like an echo in his ears. Ike knew he specifically said to Mist that they would be together no matter what happens. Anything else he said back then was a balant lie, no wonder why his sister didn't want him to leave otherwise because most likely she was going to kill him for lying. For Ashera's sake, how did he ever get himself into this mess?

"Mist," Soren cut into the conversation. "I know Ike told you things during battles with Begnion and Goddess but through everything, I think it is best if you let him go. I am not saying this because I want Ike to go with me, well, sort of I am but you know Ike he can't be cooped up here in Tellius forever, he needs to explore. So all I am asking if you would just let Ike go, you have Boyd, isn't that what you wanted a husband to make a family?" Mist nodded her head. Before she knew, the Valkyrie looked sadly at her brother then walked away.

"Wait, Mist," Her brother had yelped, grabbing a hold of her hand. Stubbornly, the brunette turned to face her brother with tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I will come back someday, I promise." He held up his pinkie finger waiting for her to intertwine with his in recognition.

"Fine," She muttered, heatedly then pointed her finger at Ike accusingly. "You better not lie to me Mister, or you will get more than just a slap when you return!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I will never lie to you." By way charismatic hero laugh, his sister knew he'd deliberately lie to her in front of her face, however, gladly, she didn't seem to mind. All that matters Ike would return one day, someway, somehow, and somewhere. It didn't matter, not entirely.

"Sorry to intrude on such a heartbroken moment but we got to get moving before it gets even darker," Soren referred to the sky when he notice that it started getting darker suddenly. "We need to leave now."

"I will missed you." Mist told her brother.

"I will missed you more." Ike replied, giving her woeful smile.

Sort of a bittersweet goodbye, but, it was worth time and effort. Thankfully, Mist told her brother her proper goodbye. She didn't want a half-ass one. Not to mention Ike couldn't ask for anything other than that. Even as they walked away from Mercenary fort, still from afar the two warriors saw, Mist up on her tiptoes, waving frantically at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! Hopefully, it is for your liking! Is it good :D or bad D:? Please tell me what you think in a review, I really appreciate feedback! I haven't thought of if this is a oneshot or chapter fic yet so there is 50% chance of it being a chapter fic.


End file.
